In the End
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: Inu Sess brotherly ONLY! NON YAOI! I don't own Inuyasha or Linkin Park. Songfic In the End. Slight KikSess InuKag MirSan. Ya might get sad.


**A/N: A songfic focused on Inu and Sesshie; Its perfect for them! NON YAOI! (Slight flashback MirSan, InuKag, SessKagu, InuKik, SessKik) BROTHERLY LUV ONLY!!! (I gotta clear my head...)**

**Song: In the End**

**By: Linkin Park**

* * *

_(the beginning music)_

He was the hero; the hanyou who'd along with his pack, a pack of wolves, a deceased priestess, and a temorary alliance with his brother; had defeated the great evil Naraku. He was the one who'd ended the short riegn of the thunder brothers; the band of seven; and the killer tree had all been defeated by him and others. He wore the simple robe of the fire rat; white cascading locks fell down to his middle and two cute puppy ears resided on his head.

He was a hero; he who'd formed a temporary alliance with his half human brother. He wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attatched to the upper section of his cuirass. He wore a white kimono with the red honeycomb crest, with a monoke(fluffy thing) around his shoulder; at his waist he wore a blue, yellow, and black obi. And a sashinuki hakama with flat pointed ankle high boots. His hair was flowling and white nearly to his ankles. He had golden eyes, a blueish cresent moon and two magenta stripes running down each cheek signafied his youkai. The trianglaur ears proved it.

_It starts with---one thing_

_I don't know why---_

**(FLASHBACK!)**

**"You're dead, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled; running foreward, waving the Tetsusaiga. His eyes were slightly red and a blueish stripe ran down each cheek; even though he was holding the Fang of Destruction. Alongside him ran his half brother, Sesshomaru, and a ookami youkai; Koga. Koga's sword was drawn, and Sesshomaru had the Tenseiga drawn. The Tokijin lay splintered on the edge of the battle field.**

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try;_

_keep that in mind; I designed this rhyme_

**Two young miko's, two taijiya's, a kappa, a young ningen, a houshi, a kitsune, and two ookami youkai stood back. The miko's were both dressed in a white kimono and red hakama's. And both had thier arrows loaded in thier bows; one was the girl from the future, Kagome and Kikyo; the deceased priestess.A taijiya held her Hirai-Koktsu over her shoulder; and the other taijiya held a sycthe. The kappa, an ugly green one with huge yellow eyes held a sacred treasure; the staff of two heads. The ningen girl held to the two-headed demon/dragon Ah-Un; the houshi had the Wind Tunnel ready, waiting for the miko's signal. The ookami youkai just held thier swords ready.**

_To explain in due time_

**"Die!" Inuyasha roared. He saw the fissure where the two airs collided and brought down the Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" He heard the satisfying sound of the grund being torn to pieces, and he heard Sesshomaru's faint call of 'Dragon Strike.' and Koga preparing to behead the bastard. Today was the day they'd avenge everything they'd lost. Today was the day Naraku would die.**

_All I know_

**Naraku was dead.**

_Time is a valuable thing_

_watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

**"NO!" Inuyasha screamed, as Kagome, Kohaku, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara were pulled under the water. He felt his heart being stabbbed again and again. No...not his pack..his mate and thier unborn pup...not the Houshi and the taijiya, and her unborn child. Not little Shippo, Kohaku, and Kiara...no. "NO!"**

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

**Rin, Kikyo, Jaken, Ah-Un! Sesshomaru watched it as he fell from the sky, a large wound on his side as a bird devoured Jaken first. Ah-Un put up a valient fight, Kikyo attacking it with arrows; Rin screamed for her saviour. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" She watched him fall to the earth; completely unable to help her. He closed his eyes and he realized the full truth as he hit the water violently. He'd failed her. He caught Kikyo's face as she watched him; he would never forget that face.**

**"Rin, Kikyo," the once grand taiyoukai muttered, as he passed out from the impact and the loss of blood. He would never forget Rin; the little smiling girl that changed his life. Or Kikyo, the undead that taught him to love again. "I'm so sorry."**

**(END FLASHBACK)**

_It's so unreal_

Inuyasha looked over the rise; his brother beside him. They were silent companions; telling each other of thier pasts and pains. Laughing of how they used to fight and sometimes still do. A bunch of demons approached them and Inuyasha drew the Fang of Earth as his brother drew the Fang of Heaven. They shared a glance.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled; charging his oppents with the Fang of Destructoin prepared, and slicing the line where the airs collided.

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshoamru yelled, his Fang of Healing destroying the ground; the attacks mended together and the blue, yellow, and black mass destroyed all the yokai. They were known as the Shiruba-Tenma's. Silver Demons; the name suited them.

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

They were haunted by thier horrendous pasts; both had lost thier packs in the same month. Inuyasha's only a couple days before Sesshomaru's. They'd both failed thier packs; but that'd been about two hundred years now. Sesshomaru was about five hundred years whilst Inuyasha was only four hundred.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

Thats when the world exploded around them and he arose, the new evil they'd sought to defeat. Thier deeds were more of a help than harm, and those who resented demons even had to admit that the Shiruba-Tenma's deeds were legendary. They'd saved countless villages, lives and nearly sacrificed thier own. They charged the large golem.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

Inuyasha delivered a large blow with the Wind Scar and Sesshomaru suceeded in cutting its 'arm' off. The golem roared in pain and sent Inuyasha flying back. As the hanyou contacted with the cliff face, he was sure he shattered a rib or two. His youkai brother easily distracted the oni with the Dragon Strike and ran to his otouto's side.

_I had to fall_

_to lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru gasped, Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his ribs sorely. Inuyasha gave him a nodd that read; I'm all right. The brothers turned back to the Oni; Inuyasha leaning on Tetsusaiga for a little bit of support. And he charged again; followed closly by Sesshomaru.

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time_

"AHHHG!" Inuyasha roared, slicing down with the Steel-Cleaving-Fang. The oni didn't sidestep in time and recieve a gaping shoulder wound of where his right arm used to be. Sesshomaru was nex and he drove the Fang of Life right through the oni's gut and with brutal force yanked it out; the oni batted at Sesshomaru; but the taiyoukai just ducked.

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

Sesshomaru went over his staggering brother. "We can't win this so easily." **_This will claim our lives._** Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha nodded in understanding and gave Sesshomaru a half smile.

"Yeah. I only wish I could see my pack again." **_Yeah, wonder what hell is like? We've sinned far too many to be sent to heaven like the others...we are youkai, after all._**

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and the brothers took thier places beside each other. A taiyoukai and a hanyou; youkai would scoff that a pureblood would actaully protect and half-breed; even if he was family. Silver to silver, gold and gold, blue, white, and red. Swords drawn and stances taken.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me (in the end)_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru charged, swords drawn, claws and fangs beared. And the ningen of the village watched, holding thier childeren; the men holding thier spears, swords, and crossbows...just in case. They looked up to the Shiruba-Tenma's like hero's; and thats just what they were. Heroes. Demons that vowed to protect humankind.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I_

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled his battle cry. The demon 'humphed' and sent the attack right back at the Shirba-Tenma's. The two of them shared another glance. And urging his exhausted bodies onward, Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga. "BACKLASH WAVE!" And the Wind Scar that had been swirling around the Tetsusaiga reversed the attack.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru roared, helping his brothers attack head towards the so called undefeatable oni. THe oni knew what was coming and sent out a final attack that caught the Shiruba-Tenma's off guard. Several swords composed of dark energy snaked through the sky and sailed to the Shiruba-Tenma's.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

But the oni fell first. The doubled attack of Wind Scar, Dragon Strike, Backlash Wave and the energy of the oni shattered the stone oni to the inner core of his being. He slowly started to fall to the earth; his red eyes glowing with unspent malice. The ningens cheered as their enemy fell. But then thier world was shattered.

_I had to fall_

_to lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

A sword of dark energy pierced Inuyasha's shoulder, gut then sunk into his chest. Hs eyes were frozen open, in immortal shock and pain. He fell to his knees mutely. Sesshomaru let out a stangled cry as he ran towards his brother. Then a sword peirced his back, coming out at his torso. He froze for a second; his eyes open in pain. Then he resisted and continued to stagger to his brother. Another sword sunk through his side and Sesshomaru fell to his knees beside Inuyasha.

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru gasped, as his brother turned his head slowly to him. A small smile etched on his features. A trickle of blood rolled down Inuyasha's chin and to the ground. Inuyasha looked slowly up to him and grunted as more blood seeped to the ground. His and Sesshomaru's blood mixed on the ground.

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

"Heh, aniki...I...messed up." Inuyasha grinned lopsidedly "...and so did you." Inuyasha coughed violently and both his and Sesshomaru's breathing started to stagger. "Heh. Two hundered years ago..." He coughed again; blood speckling the ground. Allready both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in a pool of thier blood. Both grew paler by the second. "...I wouldn't have believed this...could happen." Inuyasha coughed again. And Sesshomaru grunted in agreement. "...I'm glad though, cuz, Onii-san...cause I gotta know you better." Inuyasha cotinued; despite his ever paling face. "And...aniki...big brother...I love you..."

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

And with that, the younger of the Shiruba-Tenma nearly collasped; when the elder used his only arm to hold up the other. "Heh...otouto...little brother...I love you too..." And with his final words; the elder Shiruba-Tenma collasped...dead and the younger collasped onto his sibling's chest.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

The villagers looked on; shocked. Thier heroes were dead. After a short burial they resumed thier chores. Although with fresh tears and sadness. They'd forget the Shiruba-Tenma's within one hundered years; after all, that is how it always is. Save one small girl. Who'd gained the name Higarashi. She stumbled to what used to be Keade's village...she would never forget the story of the Shiruba-Tenma's...escpeacailly the youngers. How he fell in love with a girl named Kagome. Hmm...Kagome, what a nice name for a daughter...

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

After night fell; at the two silent graves...at the same time; two hands burst from the earth. Followed by bodies, gasping and panting for air. The Shiruba-Tenma...they were alive. Thier eyes strangley unfocused and hair tangled slightly. They clamoured to the earth and sat where thier graves had been dug.

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

"We're not...dead?" Inuyasha gasped, looking at himself sadly...almost dissapointed. Sesshomaru sighed as Inuyasha slowly pulled out a sword from his chest. How they were alive was beside him or his brother; even his father would've been dead from a feat like that. It seems they could never die.

They began to walk; but to where, they had no clue. It seemed they'd walk forever untill they died of old age. God, they had a long time to go. The Shiruba Tenma began to dissapear into the sunrise.

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

Later you'd hear stories of thier deeds, a certain 15 year old high school girl pretty much ignored...untill she fell through the well...to tradgedy...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Good to get that outta my system. Thank kami! Now I can work on 'From the Feilds of Ice to the Gates of Hell' Phew. Please review.**


End file.
